So Much Fun II: Back to the Caribbean
by HappyBunny1
Summary: (Sequel to So Much Fun and movie. Don't have to read SMF, to read this!) The girls now find themselves back in the land of pirates after getting into a car accident. And so unfolds a tale of betrayal, thievery, and lying... Inside is full summary
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: Well hello there, people! And thank you for choosing HappyBunny1's fanfiction this evening. Before I begin to tell my tale of pirates and gold, first let me say that if any of you feel it's necessary to know what happened in the first So Much Fun, Samantha and Danielle went to sleep one night and they both woke up in the Caribbean near the beginning of the movie. Danielle hangs out with the bad guys the whole time and Samantha hangs out with the good guys. The two girls never see each other any time in my story. But at the end, they wake up. It was only a dream, but they never told each other about the dream, and they had a few little trinkets with them as well (read the last chapter if your confused). And now, 2 years later, is where the sequel begins. Please review! By the way, this is not only a sequel to my story, it's also a sequel to the movie in general (obviously).  
  
Full Summary: It's been 2 years since the whole 'dream' incident happened and now Samantha and Danielle have resumed their lives. One night, they go out to a local bar with their boyfriends and they get into a bar fight. Samantha and Danielle both get kicked out. On the drive home, they get into a horrible car accident and they are knocked unconsious. They then find themselves back in the Caribbean. But now, since the end of the movie and my story, many things have changed that need to be fixed...

* * *

So Much Fun II: Back to the Caribbean  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Hmm, where to begin, where to begin. Ah yes! I'll begin at the obvious place: the beginning...  
  
As you may or may not know, once Samantha and Danielle woke up from their little dreamland adventures, they acquired, shall we say, souvenirs? Samantha found a coin in her pocket, the coin that she had taken from the vast treasures in the Isla de Muerte. And then Danielle, poor girl, found Ragetti's wooden eye in her pocket, the one she helped him find in the prison back at Port Royal. And since then, seeing that the girls never told each other about their little excursions, they resumed their lives.  
  
They've grown a little over the two years, to say the least.  
  
Samantha still has her brown hair but now it's maybe an inch or two past her ears. Her slight tan has never disappeared and she still has those piercing blue eyes. She's mellowed out somewhat, but that bad temper has never quite disappeared. There are still those times when her anger will reach a boiling point. But that's only happened twice since Will left her at the Isla de Muerte, so there's really nothing to worry about. And she still has that... odd side to her.  
  
And I can't forget to mention she has a boyfriend named Joey. After her dream, her taste in men changed... a lot. She's now 'into' guys with dark, semi-long hair. Yes, that's right, guys that look eerily similar to... Jack Sparrow. Even Danielle pointed it out once, but Samantha said it was just a coincidence. Not really. But she just gravitated to men that looked like the pirate who saved her life. She never really took time to examine the fact that she had something like a school-girl crush on Jack Sparrow. But why would she? He was just a dream, right?  
  
Danielle has grown as well. And when I say "grown", I mean her personality traits have "grown". Her hyper, goofy, and obsessive demeanor have become more noticable and she still has that really bad habit of opening her mouth at the worst times and not thinking before the words just fly out of her mouth. But she still looks like the same ol' Danielle we know and love. Her orange, messy hair is still short and choppy, but one night she made the interesting mistake of putting red streaks in it.  
  
Danielle has a boyfriend as well. He has a-little-below-the-ear, slightly curly, brown hair and Danielle LOVES when he puts it in a ponytail so he looks just like, yes, I know you've guessed it, Will Turner. And let me tell you, she has made it no secret that she thinks he's 'hott'. She'll sometimes comment on how she misses him, but when she realizes her mistake, she'll quickly take it back before everyone gets confused.  
  
So now that I think about it, they haven't really changed THAT much.

* * *

Well, on this summer evening, June 15, the girls and their boyfriends decided to go out for Danielle's twenty-fifth birthday. It was just going to be a small treat, and since Danielle decided where they were going to go, she picked a local tavern about a mile or two away called the Grim Corner. She said it sounded "piratey and cool".  
  
"C'mon Sammi! Hurry up! The boys are already in the car!" Danielle cried from the door to the girls' apartment. She was leaning on the door frame. She was wearing a pair of black baggy pants with a a bright yellow tank top and green sneakers. Her arms were folded neatly across her chest and she looked just a tad annoyed.  
  
"I'm coming! Hang on! I'm trying to find my ring!" came the call from the Samantha's bedroom. She was hurriedly searching her dresser drawers for the ring, the ring which her grandmother gave her only six months earlier when SHE turned twenty-five.  
  
"I'm such a dumbass." Samantha mumbled as she suddenly remembered where she put the ring. She walked to a small porcelain jewelry box that sat on her bedstand. The jewelry box was something she was given by her grandmother when she was sixteen. Her grandmother always spoiled her with gifts, considering Samantha was her only grandchild. She slowly lifted the lid and inside sat a few old necklaces, a gold coin, and a ring, the ring her grandmother once owned. The ring was gold and in the center sat a beautiful sapphire. And in the very center of the sapphire was a diamond. It was the most expensive piece of jewelry Samantha had ever owned, and she took very good care of it. She grabbed the ring and slipped it on her right middle finger.  
  
"Samantha Marie Linvell!" Danielle yelled.  
  
"Danielle! Shut UP, I'm coming!" Samantha screeched back. Just because it was Danielle's twenty-fifth birthday didn't mean she had the right to use Samantha's full name, which she despised.  
  
Just before Samantha put the lid back on the box, she paused. The gold coin had caught her eye. She smiled for a moment, remembering how she got it. She remembered how she tripped over the leg of the coffee table that morning nearly two years ago and how she found that gold coin just sitting there in her pocket. She remembered how it got there and how Jack-  
  
"Samantha! If I have to come in there, I'm gonna-"  
  
"You're gonna what?" Samantha said as she walked out of her bedroom with her purse and, of course, her ring on. "You're gonna kick my ass?" she said jokingly with a smile on her face. She was wearing a blue one- shoulder tank top with a pair black sneakers and gray pants with holes in the knees. She loved her pants. She has had them for years.  
  
The girls closed and locked the door, went down a flight of stairs, and then they went outside to Samantha's red Sable, which their boyfriends were already sitting in.  
  
Then they were off to the tavern... the Grim Corner. I suppose that's about as "piratey and cool" as a tavern could get nowadays.

* * *

Samantha opened the door to the bar and peered inside. It was a generally small bar and there was a cloud of cigarette smoke that hovered just above the heads of some of the customers. There was a long tale to the side of the room, and the bartender was behind it. Then there were square tables in the middle of the room where some people were sitting and a few pool tables were in the far back of the room. It really was a grim corner.  
  
One woman in particular, who was sitting with some friends at a table near the pool tables, caught Samantha's eye. She was big and burly and seemed like she could severely kick Samantha's ass.  
  
Danielle shoved her inside and behind the two girls were Joey and Brian.  
  
They all went to a pool table and Samantha's eye twitched when they came to the pool table near where the ass-kicking woman was.  
  
"I'll get us some drinks." Joey smiled as he waltzed away to the bar. Samantha was perfectly fine with drinking on this night. It was Danielle's birthday, so why not indulge? Oh, wait, you don't know why Samantha doesn't drink, do you? Whenever she gets drunk, she gets violent and mean and usually doesn't remember much in the morning. But she figured that she could handle herself this night.  
  
Ehhh, no.  
  
But for now, let's just say that all four of them had a great time drinking and playing pool. The big woman had eyed Samantha several times in a very very evil manner. It was something that would scare even a man.  
  
Samantha was on her third beer. She was extremely drunk by now and it was her turn. She grabbed the pool stick from Joey, who just let her take it. He knew how she could be. She was mumbling something about "hitting the little ball with the long stick" when she pulled back her arm and the end of the pool stick hit something. She sobered up just anough to realize that the big woman was at the table right there behind her.  
  
Samantha turned around to see the evil glare of this woman, who was sitting at her seat, her body slightly turned towards Samantha.  
  
"Is there some kind of... problem here." the woman growled.  
  
"Heh, sorry about that. Didn't know you were there." Samantha might've been drunk, but this was one woman she seriously didn't want to take on.  
  
"Make sure it doesn't happen again, sweetheart." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Gee frickin' gosh, lady. I said I was sorry." Samantha said as she put down her pool stick on the pool table.  
  
"And I said it better not happen again. And now you can pay for my drink, too." the woman said as she stood up. She towered over Samantha.  
  
By now, Danielle, Joey, and Brian were getting nervous. Not because they might get hurt, but because this woman was about to open a serious can of whoop-ass on poor, drunk Samantha.  
  
"Samantha, just let it go." Danielle whispered into Samantha's ear.  
  
"No!" Samantha said rather loudly, catching the attention of many of the people within the bar. "I SAID I was sorry, but I GUESS that's not good enough." Then Samantha turned back to the woman (who she was seeing two of at this point), who had her fists balled up. "How's about I hit you in the head again with the pool stick, then I can buy drinks for you AND all your lil buddies!"  
  
That's when the woman hauled off and punched Samantha right in the face. Samantha stumbled backwards and hit the pool table. "Whoa-ly shit." she mumbled as she hit the ground. Samantha's face hurt. BAD.  
  
Joey and Brian were about to get involved when Danielle stepped in front of them. "WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled out to the woman. "You didn't have to hit her!! She's just drunk!! What's your damn problem?!?"  
  
That's when the bartender got involved. He was big and burly, just like the woman, perhaps they were brother and sister... "Alright now, you four-- get out." she said as he motioned to Danielle, Brian, Joey, and the still- on-the-ground Samantha.  
  
Samantha was about to protest when Danielle grabbed her by the shoulders and practically dragged her out.  
  
"Go to hell!" the burly woman yelled from the back of the bar as the four left.  
  
"I'll see you there!" Samantha yelled back as she saluted her and then finally disappeared through the door.

* * *

Danielle was very upset that the boys didn't defend them. She said they should've showed their male dominance by stepping in and rescuing their "damsels in distress".  
  
All four of them were really drunk, but when Joey and Brian get drunk they get dazed or just pass out. Maybe that's why they were unable to save their "damsels in distress". But still, there's really no excuse... Well, maybe a little...  
  
So Danielle was now driving. The boys were in the back, passed out. Samantha was in the front with a bloody lip and Danielle was driving. But out of the four, she was the best choice for a designated driver, I must say.  
  
There was silence in the car the entire ride home, well, as far as they got there was silence.  
  
Danielle was coming up to an intersection when the light turned yellow. She sped up and thought she could make it, but she went through the red light.  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
Another car, with a driver just as drunk as Danielle ran his red light as well, since it didn't change just yet. The car, a little yellow mustang, hit the passenger side of the little red car.  
  
The boys woke up. The girls screamed. Then everything went into slow motion.  
  
Danielle was wearing her seatbelt but Samantha wasn't and so her body collided with Danielle's with such a force that you'd swear you heard their bones crack. Both girls were knocked unconsious.  
  
In the back, both boys were wearing their seatbelts. They were never knocked unconsious. They were just trapped right next to each other since the mustang dented both of the right doors to the car.  
  
They tried to wake up the girls, but there really wasn't much they could do since they were stuck.  
  
Samantha and Danielle never knew that what was awaiting them next was an unforgettable adventure...  
  
But of course they would be put into the line of fire and into complete and total daner almost certain death. They didn't know that though, so perhaps it's better that way...

* * *

Author's Note: Never heard of "whoa-ly shit" before? Lol. It's a mix between "whoa" and "holy shit". I say it all the time. OK, anywho, review please. Even though this chapter may seem boring (but it will get better!), please review. 


	2. Back to the Caribbean

Author's Note: I made the sad, that's-something-I-would-do mistake of not putting up a disclaimer in the first chapter. So, um, here:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any piratey whatnot, meaning characters, places and all that other good junk. The only things I do own are Samantha, Danielle, Brian, Joey, Captain Edward Ratner, Thomas Rolland and any other character that you don't know or recognize. Oh, and I own this plot, too. That one came from my demented mind as well. So there's your disclaimer all you disclaimer-needy people...  
  
Anywho, back to the Author's Note. Dawnie-7: You can use any of my phrases any time you want. You're an awesome reviewer of my work... Kuramasgirl556: Oh yes, it's going to get much longer... hehe. Anywho, to anyone else who reads this, please review. It makes me giddy. WOO!! :-D

* * *

Chapter 2: Back to the Caribbean  
  
Samantha was in pain. She didn't dare open her eyes.  
  
When she was younger, perhaps thirteen or so, she broke her leg after falling out of a tree in her backyard. The pain was so horrible that she wanted to throw up... or die. Whichever happened to come first. And now her whole body felt like that.  
  
She wanted to smack herself for not wearing her seatbelt, but her hand was in too much pain at the time.  
  
Suddenly she realized she wasn't in the car anymore. She was lying flat somewhere. On the ground, perhaps? She didn't know.  
  
She felt something was skittering up her leg, and with a jolt she opened her eyes, sat up, and then searched for whatever little creepy crawly thing was on her. She patted down her legs with such a scared ferocity that she failed to realize that the pain in her body was disappearing.  
  
When the little creepy crawly thing had stopped... being a little creepy crawly thing and crawling on her, she saw that she was sitting up straight and that now there was only a dull ache in her joints when only five minutes earlier she thought she was going to die. She was confused and even suspicious.  
  
Then came the gasping. Oh yes, the gasping.  
  
She then, for the first time, got a good look at her surroundings, none of which she recognized. She was lying on a beach. The sand was cool beneath her legs. It reminded her of the time when she and her old boyfriend were on the beach and... OK, um, none of that. ...Barely even ten feet away was water. An ocean or sea, maybe? Samantha was too shocked and bewildered to even think straight. It was dark out, though. The moon, which wasn't quite full yet, hovered over this body of water and made a long streak of the waves shine a blinding white.  
  
This was eerily similar to the time when she woke up in... No, no. That can't be right.  
  
She looked behind her and off in the distance, just beyond the wide beach, was a town. The town looked familiar. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. But then again, she wasn't trying to since she didn't believe she was... in the Caribbean... again.  
  
She stood up and brushed her clothes off. "Damn this damn sand!" she mumbled as she tried to get it out of her hair.  
  
"Hopefully someone in town can tell me where I am." she said as she walked towards the small, dimly lit town. She was hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. She knew exactly where she was, she was just too shocked and even scared to admit it.

* * *

Poor, poor, poor Danielle. Once again, she wasn't as fortunate as Samantha.  
  
Her body was in pain as well. In fact, it was a whole new world of freakin' pain since she never had felt anything like this before.  
  
Just like Samantha, Danielle could feel herself lying down. But where she was, was soft and warm, unlike the sand. It felt like a bed or perhaps a cot. While trying to ignore the immense pain shooting through her body, she thought of gum drops and licorice, and unicorns and rainbows, and anything else that would take her off to 'happy land' and away from her excruciating pain.  
  
It took several more minutes before she realized that the pain was slowly going away. It was a strange feeling, like she was slipping out of her body or something crazy like that. But only Danielle would think it's something like that. But perhaps this time she wasn't far off...  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the white ceiling of a hospital, but instead all she saw was the dark wooden ceiling of...something that was not a hospital. Not to mention she felt like she was, along with the entire room she was in, rocking, like she was in a ship of some kind.  
  
She cringed for a moment. She had a good feeling of where she was, and if she was right, then... damn that sucks.  
  
She sat up for a moment and saw that she actually was lying down on a cot, a rather small and dirty one, really. But that was the least of her worries. She then looked around the small room she was in. It was completely made out of wood, a rather dark wood. There was a dresser in the far corner of the room (which was only about seven or eight feet away, that's how small the room was) and then just beyond the front of the bed, just beyond the pillow was a bedstand with a candle on it, and it was lit. It was dark out side as well. There was a small round window just before the edge of the cot and Danielle had to kneel to look through it, but what she saw made her gasp.  
  
Yes, the gasping. The feminine gasping.  
  
The was nothing but water beyond her. The moon was out, not quite full though. And it danced across the water. She was on a ship... how unexpected.  
  
"Aw crap."

* * *

Samantha stood there at the edge of town with the most hilarious and amusing..... yet bewildered and I'm-in-denial look on her face.  
  
There were large wooden buildings all around her. There were people everywhere, too, most of them drunk.  
  
The men were dressed in old-fashioned clothes, just like the time when she was in Port--NO!! NO!! Not happening!! Not again!!  
  
The women were, too, except they looked a little... skanky.  
  
The people were fighting in the streets and even on roof tops. Samantha assumed that there were even more people fighting in the buildings, which was pretty true. Others were standing around talking to other people, most of them were the men talking to the semi-skanky women. But they were all drinking. All of them. There were only a few who didn't have beers in their hands, and those were the ones who were passed out.... but they had their beers beside them, so they don't count.  
  
She knew where she was. She knew exactly where she was. She ain't in Port Royal, that's for sure. She just didn't want to admit to it.  
  
Samantha walked through the town very cautiously. Although, there really wasn't much to be cautious about, since everyone was enjoying themselves... and their beer.  
  
Not very many people paid attention to Samantha and her out-of-date, strange clothing. So she quickly made her way into a bar. Inside the bar were a lot of tables and most of the people inside were filling the seats. Waitresses were running to and from the bar, getting drinks for the dirty old men.  
  
Too bad she didn't see that one guy near by... But that's not the point.  
  
She walked up to the bar owner. He looked down at her as he was cleaning a beer mug.  
  
"Whaddaya want, lass?" he questioned while looking at her clothes.  
  
"Where am I?" Samantha questioned slowly, afraid of sounding as crazy as she thought she was.  
  
"Ya mean what bar are ya in?" he said, a bit confused as he put down the mug.  
  
"No, I mean what general area is this?" she said. But then she knew just how to put it, but then she would be admitting to herself the one thing she was in denial over. "What island am I on?"  
  
"Why, Tortuga, lass."  
  
"Not. Good."

* * *

Danielle wanted to know exactly where she was. For all she knew, she could be reliving that whole on-the-Black-Pearl-with-Barbossa episode.  
  
She got off of the cot and slowly walked to the door, which was at the other side of the room. She opened the door just enough to stick her head out. She looked up and then down the hallway, which was empty. There was nothing but silence and the gentle rocking of the ship.  
  
Perhaps she was on an abandoned ship?  
  
She slowly opened the door even more until finally she was able to get her whole body out the door. She closed the door quietly and walked off to the left, where a set of stairs were that led up to the main deck.  
  
She practically tip-toed up the steps until she almost got to the top. Then she heard yelling. Some man was yelling orders to some other men on the deck.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no!" she quickly whispered as she turned around.  
  
But someone was right in front of her. A man, to be exact. He had shaggy, scruffy brown hair and light green eyes accompanied by a wicked smirk. He was wearing brown pants and a white, billowing, long-sleeve shirt with a brown small vest. He was perhaps in his late twenties. He was handsome... in his own dirty way. He wasn't the cleanest, ya know.  
  
Danielle gulped loudly. "Heh. Hi there."  
  
"I see you're finally up, lass. I'm sure the cap'n would love to know this." the man said as he grabbed Danielle's arm and brought her up the rest of the stairs.  
  
"Captain!" the man called. "Captain Ratner!"  
  
A rather tall man with a rather big hat suddenly stepped in front of the two. "What is it Rol--Ah, looky what we have here. You're up now, eh?" the man, presumably Captain Ratner, said.  
  
"Obviously." Danielle mumbled.  
  
"Quite a mouth ya got there, lass." the first man said as his grasp around Danielle's arm tightened. "Per'aps ya better have some respect for Captain Ratner and SHUT IT."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. I'm sorry, I just--yeah, sorry." Danielle said quickly, trying to get out of the man's grasp.  
  
"Leave 'er here, Rolland. She and I need to speak alone." the Captain said quietly as he glared at Danielle. The captain was wearing clothes similar to what Basbossa had been wearing all that time ago. A sheathed sword dangled at his side and he was wearing a big hat. No, really. It was BIG. And black, too. It was like Barbossa's... but bigger and black. And not so torn up. He was older looking. Maybe late forties to early fifties. He had a thin face with wrinkles and creases every which way. And the hair that peaked out from under his hat was black with strands of gray running through it.  
  
"Aye, Captain." Rolland said before letting go of Danielle's arm and walking away. He then began to give orders to the crew, the orders that the captain had beeng giving.  
  
"Mr... Sir... uh, Captain Ratner, Sir. Where am I?" Danielle asked sheepishly  
  
"Why, lass, you're on the Dark Knight." the captain said as he leaned towards Danielle and then laughed evily.  
  
"And this is, like, a ship or something?"  
  
"What does it look like?"

"And is it in the, um... Caribbean?"

"Yeah, lass, now shut up."

* * *

Author's Note: I got the whole 'Dark Knight' thing from batman. Wooo batman! Just letting you know for future reference, Rolland is a very important character in my story and the Dark Knight is a very important ship.  
  
Oh, and review, please. 


	3. Old Friends and New Ones

Author's Note: Welcome back!! I'm so happy you clicked on the link to this story... because it means you get to read my endless drabble!! Ok, it's not really drabble (exactly), but it does seem to go on for a while... Please review.

* * *

Chapter 3: Old Friends and New Ones  
  
Samantha just stared at the bartender for a moment, her jaw slacked. She never wanted to admit it to herself, let alone hear it directly from the mouth of someone else.  
  
"Aye, lass, it be best to close yer mouth. It's not lady-like looking like that." he whispered.  
  
Samantha quickly snapped out of it. "Right. Sorry."  
  
"Is there anythin' I can get ya?" he asked.  
  
"If you could get me home, then yes," she said as she sighed and looked around the bar, "but I don't think you can..."  
  
"No pint o' rum or anything?" he asked. He was always up for helping a customer as long as he made a profit.  
  
But Samantha didn't have any money, but she knew that she would get kicked out right onto the rowdy streets if she said that. And she really didn't want to have to fend off hoards of skanks and dirty old men. Not to mention the fact the being drunk was not her 'thing', as we have previously seen. But for some strange reason she didn't feel drunk anymore. Her drunkenness faded along with the pain from the car accident. "No, no ru--" She stopped right in the middle of her sentence and her eyes got wide.  
  
Jack. Jack Sparrow. The ultimate drinker of rum. And Tortuga was his hang-out and the best place to do it.  
  
"Thank you. You have NO idea how much you just helped me." Samantha said to the bartender as she grabbed his hands.  
  
"Aye, lass--" but he was cut of as she sprinted away. "--it be my pleasure..."  
  
Samantha knew it was a long shot, though. Why would he be in Tortuga? He might've come here to get drunk once in a while, but he had his Black Pearl. He's happy. So right now he's probably--  
  
Samantha suddenly tripped over something. She didn't fall, she just flew forward a little. Once she regained her balance, she whipped around, intent on yelling so much at the person who tripped her that their ears would bleed.  
  
"What the hell were you--"

* * *

Captain Ratner had led Danielle below the deck of the Dark Knight. Danielle rambled on about her last experience on a ship and how she was happy that this time she wasn't in chains or ropes. He brought her into the little room that she had been in before. She still continued to ramble. Once they were both inside, he closed the door and stood against it so she couldn't leave.  
  
"Would you shut yer damn mouth already!" he growled.  
  
Danielle gulped and sat down on the bed. "My bad."  
  
"Now what in Davey's name are you doing on my ship?" Captain Ratner asked. "My crew wanted to throw you overboard because they thought ya were a stow 'way. But I found ya to be mighty interesting considering what you're wearing. Now why are ya here?" He had heard the stories from two years earlier, about the two women with clothes like that, the two women who looked different and helped the pirates from the Black Pearl and that Jack Sparrow character.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know, man. Seriously. One minute I was in a c--bad accident, and the next I woke up on this cot." Danielle said, trying not to sound suspicious. She failed miserably, I might add.  
  
"What kind of accident?" the captain inquired.  
  
"A bad one?" she said as she furrowed her brows and looked at him hopefully.  
  
Captain Ratner's mouth twitched. He quickly walked up to her, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and lifted her to her feet. "Your playing this game with the wrong pirate, woman." he growled. "Now if you don't answer all of my questions and if you don't answer them truthfully, I'll make sure the next time you sleep will be at the bottom of Davey Jones' locker. Understand?"  
  
"I most certainly do."  
  
He let go of her collar and backed off. She plopped back down on the bed. "Good. I see wer at an understandin'. Now, what is yer name?"  
  
"Danielle."  
  
"Last name, too, lass." The first name was so familiar to him. He had heard it somewhere before, prehaps in a bar with some pirates, some pirates who knew the story...  
  
"...Jibowski."  
  
"Odd name."  
  
"I'm an odd person... Sir."  
  
"Why are ya on my ship?"  
  
"I don't know. Really. I don't!"  
  
"Hmm, then how did ya get here?"  
  
"I don't know that one either. One minute I was... with some friends, and the next I wake up on this cot."  
  
"Well, lass, we put you on the cot. We first found ya on the main deck, near the wheel." His voice and demeanor were now becoming less menacing. Danielle guessed he was an OK guy, but when he gets aggravated or annoyed, he gets mad and evil. Danielle was learning to adapt to his personality.  
  
Then there was silence for a moment as the captain looked at her,as if deciding what to do with her. And in fact, he was. Then he came to realize this was one of them. He had heard that they, those two women, disappeared shortly after Barbossa's death. One went off with Jack Sparrow and was never seen again, and rumor has it that he never saw her again, either. The other disappeared, supposedly, right out of the jail cell at Port Royal. She just... vanished. But Captain Ratner knew not to trust them Black Pearl pirates, the ones who were under the rule of Barbossa, the ones from whom the rumors started. They were bad pirates, never living up to the code and such. Rats, the lot of them. Ratner was getting angry just thinking about their betrayal...  
  
"C-captain?"  
  
"What do you want?!?"  
  
"Um, what are you going to do with me?"  
  
"I have the perfect plan for you, lass. The perfect plan..."  
  
If she was who he thought she was, and if her ramblings about her 'past experience' were correct, then he had the perfect use for her. A use that would go far and make the Dark Knight pirates and their captain famous, very famous indeed. Not to mention the thought of revenge on those damned pirates made Captain Ratner's mouth curl up into a wickedly vicious smile.

* * *

Samantha just stopped right there and she stood near a table... and the person who was sitting at the table.  
  
She stared.  
  
Mouth agape.  
  
Eyes wide.  
  
And stared.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! JACK FREAKIN' SPARROW!" she cried out loud enough for the entire bar to stop what they were doing and look at her.  
  
Jack just stared at her like he was having having some kind of insane delusion.  
  
She quickly realized it was silent and spun around to the waitresses, customers, and bartender. "Um, yeah, sorry you guys! Really! I just have this thing called Touret's Syndrome. It's when you yell out random things at... yeah, you people don't know what I'm talking about." And with that she sat across from Jack.  
  
The people were still staring at her, but after a moment of great confusion, they went back to drinking.  
  
There was a moment of silence between she and Jack.  
  
A young woman waitress walked by Jack, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. " 'Nother pint of rum. And please, this time make it--" he glanced Samantha's way for a second, "quick."  
  
The woman looked at him for a second, as if she just heard someone say the stupidest thing in the world, as if her IQ dropped a good notch or two. She then took a quick look at Samantha. "Right then. What about the lady here."  
  
Jack paused and his eyes got big. "You see 'er, TOO?"  
  
Then it all came together for Samantha. She realized that he didn't believe she was there, that he believed she was just a figment of his already warped imagination.  
  
The woman just looked at Jack. "Ya know what," she said as if it had all just come together for her, "I'll get you BOTH a pint o' rum? Sound good, hun?" And then she was off.  
  
There was more silence.  
  
Samantha cleared her throat. "Jack? I'm here. Really. You're not going to look crazy if you talk to me."  
  
"Aren't I already crazy though, love?"  
  
"Perhaps, but when I first got here I thought I was crazy, too, being back in the Caribbean. And ya know what? I'm still not doubting it."  
  
Jack smirked. "Neither am I."

* * *

Captain Ratner stared at Danielle for a moment, as if challenging her to deny him one more time. "You're takin' my crew and I to the island whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Well, I don't like it, so I'm not!" Danielle whined like a child. Captain Ratner had confronted her about who she really was and her past there in the Caribbean. Danielle really had no defense or comeback for that one considering that she didn't even know she was a legend or anything. He began to go off about how the Black Pearl pirates betrayed him after they escaped and he rambled on about how he was cheated out of his reward and so on.  
  
"You are taking us to the Isla de Muerte. You will show us where it is. And you will NOT whine about it, woman!"  
  
"Well, it's kinda too late for whining! And seriously, dude, last time I went there, I almost got killed. So you can take that idea and stick it right up your--"  
  
Just at that moment, Rolland burst in and cut Danielle off. And thank God for it. Ratner was becoming royally pissed.  
  
"Captain Ratner, we have arrived at Tortuga." he said and then glanced at Danielle.  
  
"Good. We need supplies before we get there." the captain said as he nodded.  
  
"What about her, captain? Is she coming--"  
  
"With us? Of course not. She's valuable. We can't loose her and I know she doesn't want to do this. So she's not leaving this ship until we get to the island."  
  
Danielle knew what they were talking about. They were discussing if they were going to bring her into Tortuga with them, or with Rolland and some of the others, anyway.  
  
"I'm not going to that island, damn you!!" Danielle yelled out, but then she quickly covered her mouth and got wide eyes. She just looked at the two men.  
  
Captain Ratner sighed. " 'Fore you leave, have her gagged n' bound."  
  
"NO!" Danielle yelled. "It hurt me last time...!"  
  
Rolland nodded and then grabbed some rope and a rather large handkerchief out of the drawer of the bedstand.  
  
"I'll be back to speak with you later, Ms. ...Jibowski, but for now, I need to see to my crew." Ratner said just before he left the room and closed the door.  
  
"I hate you." Danielle said as Rolland put Danielle's hands behind her back and led her to a small, wooden chair on the other side of the bedstand, which she didn't even see. He sat her down.  
  
"Well, sweetheart, the feeling's mutual." Rolland began to tie her hands together and then to the chair.  
  
"Who the are you, anyway? All I know about you is that you're evil, dirty, and smelly."  
  
Rolland gave her a nasty glance before then beginning to tie her feet together and to the chair. "I'm Thomas Rolland, the first mate, if you must know. Now would you please spare me the torture of hearing you speak again."  
  
"Aw, that's not very nice."  
  
"Well you're a wench and I don't know why we just don't kill you now!" Rolland then grabbed the handkerchief and placed it around her head and mouth.  
  
Danielle still spoke through the handkerchief. "You know you need me to get to the island, stupid."  
  
"Would you shut up!" Rolland then dragged the chair Danielle was in to the middle of the room, so she couldn't get to anything that could possibly help her out of the chair. "Now, I'm leaving now and--"  
  
"Well then get the hell outta here!" Danielle yelled through the handkerchief even though her voice was muffled.  
  
Rolland grabbed her by the neck. "Don't speak to me like that again, wench. Or I'll kill you and then toss yer body overboard and then simply say you escaped. Got it?"  
  
" 'Course I do, First Mate Rolland." Danielle said sarcastically.  
  
Rolland mumbled some very nasty things and then left, slamming the door behind him. He was now going into Tortuga while Danielle was left in the middle of the room, tied tightly to the chair.  
  
" 'Bout time." she mumbled before trying to move her way to the candle on the bedstand, which was still lit.  
  
She made it several inches before tipping over, which was actually a pretty funny sight to see since she squeaked all the way down.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" her muffled voice cried out. And so now she was even more stuck because now she couldn't get up.

Silly Danielle! Caught again by pirates!! And never knowing when to keep her mouth closed...

* * *

Author's Note: You might have a hard time understanding this but by the end of the story it will all make perfect sense. You'll know who the characters are and about the events that have taken place and why they take place. In the end, it will all fit together like one great big puzzle. Please review though, and if you are seriously so confused that you just can't go on reading or something, then let me know and I'll try my hardest to make everything as clear as I can. 


	4. How Things Have Changed and the Ring

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews!! They mean a lot to me!! And any suggestions you may have about the story (plot, characters, writing style, etc.) are truly taken to heart and I do consider them!!

* * *

Chapter 4: How Things Have Changed and the Ring  
  
Samantha just stared at Jack as he chugged down his rum, which had been brought to him a few moments earlier. Samantha hadn't even touched her mug yet. "Wait a second here. Lemme get this straight. You no longer have the Black Pearl? Why the hell not!?!"  
  
Jack's eyes glazed over with something like hate and anger. "You've missed a lot since you went away, Sammi... Ya look different, too." Jack mumbled as he stared at her. His hate wasn't directed to her, but to something that had happened to him during the two years Samantha wasn't around.  
  
Samantha sighed. "I told you what happened already. When I hit the water when you and I fell off the tower, I blacked out and then woke up in my home."  
  
"You didn't just fall asleep and wake up here, like you did last time?"  
  
"No, Jack!"  
  
There was silence for a moment before Jack spoke. "Would you like me to just tell ya what's been goin' on?"  
  
"Yeah!!" Samantha squeaked. But what she was about to hear was nearly heartbreaking...  
  
"This may take a while, so just relax and drink yer damn rum..." He eyed her mug for a second, "'fore I do... Well, it all began shortly after you disappeared. Barbossa's men, my old men, were set to hang after the whole Isla de Muerte incident. But while in the Port Royal jail, they were set free by some other cockroaches not even worth the title of pirate, men from the ship called the Dark Knight..."

* * *

Danielle, poor thing, just continued to lay there... on the floor... tipped over... gagged... and bound... alone.  
  
"God, this is crap..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rolland and some of the other pirates from the Dark Knight had gone into Tortuga for supplies.  
  
Captain Ratner stayed on the ship, watching over his crew and thinking about that 'damned woman'... She had really rattled the captain with all her 'improper talk'. She spoke like a man and dressed like she was from another world.  
  
But she was the one. She was the one who was with the dastardly Barbossa, the one who went to the Isla de Muerte, the one who would make Captain Ratner and his crew enormously wealthy...  
  
Rolland found a quaint little bar in Tortuga that he decided to go into on this night. "Get what ya need to, boys. I'll meet you back on the ship." Rolland called to the others as he walked through the door to the bar. The other pirates just nodded their heads and went about buying supplies. And yes, at night.  
  
Rolland sat down at a table in the corner. A barmaid immediately found him attractive and within minutes he had a mug of whatever drink the woman could get her hands on.  
  
Rolland sat there by himself and looked around. Then he saw something quite interesting. A certain Jack Sparrow with a woman... and quite a stunning looking woman, if Rolland did say so himself. Her clothes was interesting, too. Kinda like that one woman's... He continued to stare at her until he caught sight of her ring. His eyes got big as he stared at the ring on her right middle finger.  
  
"No... it can't be..."

* * *

"OK, Jack, so what your saying is that these dudes from this ship, the Dark Knight set Barbossa's men free, with only one thing as a price: the gold of Isla de Muerte?" Samantha said curiously.  
  
"Aye, something like that, love."  
  
"And then once they got on the Dark Knight with the other pirates they went searching for you and the Black Pearl?"  
  
"...And obviously they found us." Jack said as he leaned in closer to Samantha and took a swig of Samantha's rum.  
  
"Hey! That was mine!" Samantha said.  
  
"Well, I thought you said when you get drunk you get violent and mean, love." Jack said with a smirk before taking another swig.  
  
Samantha had totally forgotten about the time when, two years ago on her last little 'trip' to the Caribbean, she told Jack about how she doesn't usually drink because of her...reactions. "Heh, right. Forgot about that..."  
  
"Now, as I was sayin'..."

* * *

When Rolland saw Samantha's ring he almost hit the floor. How could a woman like her have found such a valuable ring like that? He had no idea that it was a family heirloom.  
  
To him, and any other pirate that happened across it, it was the Ring of Fortune. It was said that the owner or keeper of the ring gained enormous wealth and great fortune once it was in their possession, and that it prolonged their life by years. Pirates never actually came out and said they believed in such a thing, but the idea never left their mind. And generation after generation of pirate had been told what this beauty of a ring looked like.  
  
And poor Samantha never even knew what was coming.  
  
Rolland quickly left the bar to get one of his fellow crew members...

* * *

"Oohh, I see. They then found your ship but since you saved the old Black Pearl pirates from the curse, they let you go and they brought you and your men to Tortuga..."  
  
"Aye. 'O course, we didn't go without a fight, but they had us outnumbered."  
  
"Of course."  
  
There was an awkward silence then. Jack didn't want to continue his story. It made him uncomfortable, but when he caught sight of Samantha's ring, his attention was now focused on her right hand.  
  
"Sammi, where'd you get that ring?" he questioned with wide eyes as he grabbed her hand and held it up, studying closely the gold ring.  
  
"Um, my grandmother. She gave it to me on my twenty-fifth birthday."  
  
Jack looked at her. "Your only twenty-five!?"  
  
Samantha got a dangerous look in her eyes. "Yeah, Jack, I'm only twenty- five!! ...Ya know what, just continue with the friggin' story."  
  
"Alright, alright. Didn't mean any harm..."

* * *

Rolland found one of the other crew members, his nephew, actually. The boy was only about nineteen-ish. He had shaggy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing clothes similar to Rolland's. His name was Jotley.  
  
"Alright, my boy, you know what ya have to do?"  
  
"Aye, uncle."  
  
"But be clean about this. Don't get all clumsy on me and attract attention. 'Member, she's with Jack Sparrow. Just walk up to her, swipe the ring, and run to the ship. I'll meet you there."

* * *

"Jack, stop shugging down the damn rum and tell me the rest of your story!!"  
  
"Don't get whiny about it, Sammi, it jogs me memory..."  
  
"Yeeaah."  
  
"Well, now that me n' me crew had been dropped off at Tortuga, Barbossa's men had the Pearl now to themselves." Jack paused for a moment and anger flashed in his eyes. "They took the Pearl, but never finished the bargain with the Dark Knight pirates. They took off before they showed the pirates where the Isla de Muerte was. In fact, they never planned on showing them."  
  
"Isn't that going against the pirate code or something?"  
  
"Aye, it most certainly is. They made a bargain, a promise, and it was never kept. The Pearl pirates are now looked down upon by nearly every sea- loving man in the Caribbean..."  
  
"And so now they have your ship and everyone still thinks your the captain?"  
  
"No, course not, they know I'm not the captain anymore. Stories spread fast in the Caribbean, love. you'd be surprised. Then there's the whole Will and Elizabeth incident with those damned pirates. That one's still in progress..."

* * *

Rolland sat back down where he had been before to watch the whole thing go down. He was letting his nephew go for the ring because he knew there was the chance he would be caught. Rolland would rather have a naive child take the rap than a hated pirate that had so much ahead of him.  
  
Jotley found Jack Sparrow and the woman he was with and he slowly made his way to them. He looked like an innocent person just heading to the bar for a drink or two. He got closer and closer. He was getting nervous, but he had to do this. He had to do this to prove he was a worthy pirate. He had no idea what he was getting himself into or the huge problem he would be causing...

* * *

"What the hell do you mean 'Will and Elizabeth incident'?!?" Samantha said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Well, perhaps about a week ago or so, the pirates who stole my damned ship... again... went to Port Royal to pay the Turners a visit."  
  
"So they got married?"  
  
"Aye, been married nearly two years. See, the pirates went there and kidnapped the both of em'. They took them because Elizabeth betrayed them and, well, they just plain hate Will. I've been told, by rumor o' course, that they're going to the Isla de Muerte to hold the two for ransom and get their gold."  
  
"Question. Why did they wait so--"  
  
Samantha was quickly cut off because a man had grabbed her hand and took her ring, her grandmother's ring. The man, or boy, however you want to look at it, took the ring and ran towards the door, leaving Samantha and Jack in shock.

* * *

I feel Danielle needs another apperance in this chapter, but all she was doing was lying on the floor complaing about the pirates.  
  
"Can someone help me?! Anyone!? ...I hate you guys! I really do!"

* * *

Author's Note: OK, if you have any questions about the story so far you can email me or leave it in the review and I will answer it come next chapter. Or you could just tell me what you think of the story... So, please review!!! 


	5. Deals and Ideas

Author's Note: You guys are the coolest... Anywho, this story gets a lot better and a lot more twisted as the chapters progress. So enjoy...  
  
Oh yes, I've gotten several requests about Sammi and Jack gettin' the 'hook up' here. Well, I just have to say I have plans for future chapters involving these two and I think these plans will live up to your expectations. They live up to mine. I suppose you could say Sammi and Jack fill the 'romance' portion of this story. Although, it's a little more complicated than you would think. Crap, I'm giving too much away already...

* * *

Chapter 5: Deals and Ideas  
  
Danielle was still on the floor when Captain Ratner came into the room. "Ah, lass, what did you try to do that made you fall over? Escape, perhaps?" he said with a smile as he placed his hands behind his back and leaned on towards her.  
  
Danielle started yelling so loud that she couldn't even be understood because the handkerchief was still around her neck. Ratner waltzed up to her and pulled the gag down so she could say what she had to say.  
  
"I hate you! I hope you die!! ...And real soon!!" were the first words out of Danielle's mouth.  
  
"I don't think you'd want to be sayin' that to me. What if I never helped you up and you just laid there until you died of starvation? Or until your arm turned purple?"  
  
That's when Danielle realized that she really was laying on her arm. "That's not good." she grumbled, trying to somehow scoot herself into another position.  
  
Ratner laughed.  
  
"Listen Captain Ratner," Danielle said, getting into her negotiating mode, "I need you and you need me. I need you to keep me alive, which would be helpful, and you need me to get you to the island. So how's about a deal?"

* * *

Once Samantha fully processed what had happened, she jumped up out of her seat and chased down the boy. She didn't even know if Jack was following her or not. "Get back here!" she screamed as she chased him out of the bar.  
  
Suddenly a man stepped in front of her, knocking her down. "What the hell??!!"

* * *

Rolland knew, from what he was seeing, that this woman was catching up to Jotley. After the boy took her ring, she sat there stunned, but then she quickly got up and went after him.  
  
Rolland knew he had to stop her if he was going to get that ring. He knew if he didn't do something the woman would catch up to Jotley and get the ring... and then probably seriously injure him, considering the severely pissed off look on her face.  
  
He quickly got up and left the bar and as he did so, he stepped in front of her, sending her to the ground. Rolland looked back to see Jotley running towards the Dark Knight. He smirked before he looked down at the angered woman.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you!" he said with fake guilt.

* * *

Jack quickly ran out of the bar as well and found Samantha on the ground and the man, Rolland hovering over her.  
  
Jack knew who this man was. Oh, indeed he did...  
  
Rolland looked at Jack and suddenly became nervous and fidgety. To escape the chance of catching Jack's furious glare, Rolland grabbed Samantha's hand and lifted her up. He continued to stare at her, he found her even more attractive up close.  
  
"What are you up to, Rolland?" Jack said dangerously.  
  
Rolland sniffled for a second. "Nothing of your concern, Sparrow."  
  
"Really? Nothing of my concern, eh? So it's none of my concern that your nephew took Sammi's ring?"  
  
"What?!?" Samantha squealed. She didn't know that the theif was this man's, this Rolland's, cousin, let alone the fact that Jack actually knew this man.  
  
Rolland could have kicked himself over this one. He met Jack when he, his captain, and the crew were with Barbossa's men and they found they Black Pearl. Jack had met both Rolland and Jotley, and under bad circumstances too, I might add.

* * *

Danielle was now on deck with the captain and the rest of the crew. She didn't look like her pleasant self. In fact, she looked rather annoyed and upset, but she has her reasons, of course. Oh, and how could I forget to mention that she has her hands together behind her back?!? She looked utterly dismal.  
  
The crew members looked at her strangely. "'S all right, boys. We striked up a deal." Captain Ratner said with a smug look on his face and soon the rest of the crew went back to work, ignoring her.  
  
A man, another pirate, ran onto the ship in a hurry and down the stairs to the lower decks he fled. Danielle didn't know it at the time, but the man was Jotley, and he had Samantha's ring...  
  
A second man then came up the stairs and stood in front of Danielle and Captain Ratner. "Dinner is served below deck, captain." And then he quickly walked away.  
  
Captain Ratner then grabbed Danielle by the arm and dragged her down the stairs, but not before yelling, "Alright, boys, raise the anchor, we got what we needed!"  
  
They got what they needed, yes, but they didn't have everything...

* * *

Jack suddenly whipped out his gun and aimed it directly at Rolland's heart.  
  
"But Jack, I thought you never loaded it?" Samantha said as she become nervous.  
  
"After my experience with this pirate and the rest of the crew, I learned to load the damned thing." Jack said quietly. His eyes never moved from Rolland's. Samantha had never seen Jack this angry before. It was like a whole other side to him.  
  
Rolland stood there silently. This 'Sammi' character was a woman, she wouldn't let him get shot.  
  
"Jack, put the gun down. Please?" Samantha pleaded. Rolland smirked.  
  
Jack eyed Samantha, then Rolland, then off into the distance, then he slowly lowered the gun. "Look over there, Rolland." Jack sad smugly.  
  
Rolland whipped around, towards the docks, and he saw a ship leaving, his ship. "No!" he yelled out, but he knew he'd never reach it. He would never reach his ship.  
  
Jack then went back into happy-mode and he grabbed Rolland's arm and began to walk away, Samantha trailing behind him.  
  
"Jack! Jack, wait! Where the hell are you going?!?" Samantha yelled.  
  
Jack looked behind him at Samantha. "Ya want your ring back, right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And I want my ship back."  
  
Samantha finally caught up with them. She saw that Rolland wasn't pleased. Why would he be? His ship had left without him and now Jack was leading him somewhere at gunpoint. Yes, gunpoint. Jack had the gun aimed at his stomach as the two walked along.

* * *

Danielle and Captain Ratner walked down the stairs and into a sort of dining room, which looked very similar to that of the Black Pearl.  
  
Ratner looked at her clothes and then slowly shook his head. "Sorry, lass, you'll not be wearing that here." he said as another pirate walked into the room with a green fluffy dress. Ratner sat down at the table and Danielle slipped the dress on over her outfit. Her green sneakers could be seen out of the bottom of the dress and her orange and red hair contrasted her look greatly.  
  
Danielle looked down at herself and then at Ratner, who was smiling at her. "Si'down, Ms. Jibowski. You ain't goin' no where."  
  
"I hate you." she said as she sat down and piled food on her dish.  
  
Ratner chuckled. He was now completely content, now that Danielle was going to show him where the island was. "You're goin' ta eat my food, and then you tell me you hate me, eh?"  
  
"Yeah."

* * *

Jack, Rolland, and Samantha came to a house on the outskirts of Tortuga. They stood on the steps and Jack banged on the door loudly.  
  
"Where is this, Jack? Who lives here?" Samantha said as she listened to the noise from in the house.  
  
"Gibbs!" Jack yelled, ignoring Samantha for a moment. "I have someone here you'd love to see!" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
Rolland mumbled something inaudible.  
  
"'Member my old crew from the Interceptor?" Jack said as he turned to Samantha and smiled.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well some of 'em live her now."  
  
"Oohh." Samatha said with a nod of her head.  
  
Gibbs opened the door. He looked the same way he had two years ago, and so did Jack. But that's not the point. Gibbs stared at Rolland with anger in his eyes. "What are you doin' with a rat like him, Jack?"  
  
"Let's go inside for a moment, Gibbs. I have a proposition. One that will benefit all of us..."  
  
"But not me." Rolland grumbled.  
  
Gibbs gave him a wicked stare. "Course not you! No one likes you!"

* * *

Author's Note: Does Jack Sparrow seem out of character or something? I need second opinions on that one... Please review... :-) 


	6. Of Propositions and Interrogations

Author's Note: Chapter 6!! YAY!! But sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got distracted from my writing due to stupid people who seem to be causing problems for me. Not to mention I've been kinda busy. I'm not such a hermit anymore. :-)  
  
And once again, thank you for all the reviews...

* * *

Chapter 6: Of Propositions and Interrogations  
  
Samantha, Jack, and Gibbs sat at a round table in what looked to be the dining room of the house. Rolland was tied up to a chair that sat in the corner of the room.  
  
It was a small house, but it was perfect for those who lived there, which were Gibbs and several others from Jack's old Interceptor crew.  
  
Gibbs eyed Jack and then Rolland suspiciously.  
  
Samantha just stared at Jack. "Jack?"  
  
"Yeah, Sammi?"  
  
"Are you insane?" she asked.  
  
Jack looked at her as he took a swig of his rum. "Possibly, but a definite answer will be given at a later date, love." he said as he then smiled.  
  
"No, Jack, really. Are you? Because this idea is so stupid and impossible that it really is insane."  
  
"Aye, Jack. It's just a ring." Gibbs butted in.  
  
Jack looked at Gibbs and Samantha as if what they were saying was blasphemy or some kind of sacrilege. "Just a ring?! That's a very special ring. It's Sammi's ring and no one's else's." Jack then gave her this charming grin that Samantha had never seen before. And that, my friends, is the start of the awkward yet unique relationship between Jack and Samantha.  
  
"Well... uh, thanks..." she said awkwardly.  
  
Rolland gave a snort of disgust.

* * *

Danielle and Captain Ratner were still sitting in the dining room area. They had been eating in silence. You could just see the happiness radiating from Captain Ratner, but Danielle on the other hand was rather mopey.  
  
Ratner looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Why don't ya say something, lass? From what I know of ya, you like to talk."  
  
Danielle wanted to leap over the table and strangle him and kill him, which was actually possible because these pirates weren't cursed or anything... But then Danielle decided to take the risky chance of questioning Ratner. "Ok. I have something to say. Why do you want to get to the Isla de Muerte so bad?"  
  
Ratner looked up from his plate rather quickly. "That's none of your business." he said darkly.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is. I'm the one leading you there so it's very much my business."  
  
"I think this conversation is over, Ms. Jibowski." Ratner said as he stood up.  
  
"Why can't you just tell me, man? Seriously..." she said as she continued to eat. She was getting on his nerves and she hoped that he would give in instead of kill her.  
  
Ratner sighed and sat back down. "Alrigh. You really want ta know? I'll tell ya, but ya better not ask me anything else like this again. Got it?"  
  
"I most certainly do, captain!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Aye then..."

* * *

Jack, Gibbs, Samantha, and several members from the old Interceptor crew were walking along the streets of Tortuga towards another house on the opposite side of the town.  
  
"Where are we going?" Samantha asked as she tagged along behind Gibbs and Jack. There were some of the old Interceptor crew with them such as that really short guy, and they were holding Rolland, who was in a really bad mood at this point.  
  
"We, my dear Sammi, are going to visit an old friend." Jack said as he trotted along.  
  
"It be Ana Maria." Gibbs sighed. Jack always had to make everything so damn dramatic and mysterious.  
  
"Why do we need her? I mean, she's cool n' all, but seriously, why do we need her?"  
  
"She has a boat that we can use." Gibbs said.  
  
"Ship, Gibbs! A ship." Jack interrupted.  
  
"Right, a ship." Gibbs rolled his eyes.  
  
It was quiet for a moment before Rolland had to open his mouth. "And why do you need me, Sparrow?!" he yelled from the back of the group, but he was then pushed up to the front.  
  
Jack looked at him and grinned smugly. "Your a bartering tool, Rolland. We use you, and then we're done with you." But then Jack leaned in so only Rolland could hear him. "But you can be sure you won't make it out alive..."  
  
Rolland looked at him. He sure was pissed, but then he remembered how alomst lovingly Jack looked at Samantha. Then he knew how to get to him. "Quite a pretty lass ya got there, Sparrow. A woman like that shouldn't be tied to just one man."  
  
Jack held his foot out and Rolland tripped right over it and he ended up kissing the dirt. "Whoops, sorry about that, Rolland. How clumsy of me."

* * *

Captain Ratner had paused for quite some time before actaully beginning his tale.  
  
"Uh, captain, are you gonna tell me?" Danielle said sheepishly. She knew this was a sore subject for Ratner and so she tried to be careful.  
  
Ratner just stared at his plate but then he looked up quickly. "Got lost in a thought there. Now, as I was saying, me n' me crew were promised gold by Barbossa's men if we got them out of Port Royal's jail. In fact, we were promised the Isla de Muerte. Once we broke those damned, back-stabbing pirates loose, we helped them find their old ship, the Black Pearl, which Jack Sparrow was now in command of. We let those dirty scallywags have the Pearl and they sent Jack and his crew to Tortuga due to the fact that Jack saved them from the curse. And then off the Black Pearl went."  
  
"They never told you were to find the island, huh?" Danielle said almost sadly. She felt rather bad for this captain and his men.  
  
He looked at her with a rather annoyed look on his face. "No, lass, we were never told where the island was. If we were told, we wouldn't need you and you'd be dead by now."  
  
"Heh, right..."  
  
"As I was saying, the Black Pearl left us. And that was two years ago and since then we've always been one step behind them cockroaches. They even kidnapped some young couple from Port Royal. But now that we have you, you can lead us to the island and revenge will be mine." Ratner smirked evilly at that thought.  
  
Danielle was actually kinda scared now. "Well, uh, that was a fascinating story. Really, it was, but I'm kinda tired and so, uh, I'm gonna go now."  
  
Before Ratner could say a word, one of the crew members ran into the room. "Sir! We're missin' the first mate!!" he said. It was Jotley. He had the ring in his pocket but he would never give it to the captain. The boy would never see it again!  
  
"What!?"

* * *

"I will NOT go with you!"  
  
"Oh, come now, Ana Maria, I know you love adventures!" Jack said as he and the others stood at the doorstep t Ana Maria's house in Tortuga.  
  
"You can go to hell, Jack! That last little 'adventure' we had almost got us all killed... first by Barbossa and then by those other damn pirates!" Ana Maria yelled. "And where is my ship you promised, you bastard!"  
  
"Don't you have another ship, though?" Gibbs butted in and questioned.  
  
"Yes, but I want the ship he promised me!" Ana Maria squeaked as she pointed a finger at Jack.  
  
"Hmm," Jack said as he looked to the ground for a second, "so you're not going to let us borrow your ship?"  
  
"NO!" And with that she slammed the door.  
  
Jack then turned around to the rest of his new crew. They looked rather crestfallen. "Well, since she won't let us borrow her ship, we'll just have to take it."

* * *

Author's Note: I think I might dedicae the next chapter to Will and Elizabeth. I don't know, though. Maybe. Maybe not. Anywho, please review. 


	7. The Brig and the Ana Maria

Author's Note: Now the adventure truly begins... And I've decided not to dedicate this chapter to Will and Elizabeth. They'll have their chance in the limelight later on.  
  
()  
  
Chapter 7: The Brig and the Ana Maria  
  
Ratner rushed to the top deck and left Danielle with Jotley in the dining area. He didn't even tell him what to do with the woman.  
  
Ratner was upset and confused... to say the least. He wanted to know where his damned first mate was. He knew that the man wouldn't just abandon his captain and crew like that. He figured they must've left him at Tortuga. Whoops. Oh well, they could always go back for him after they got to the Isla de Muerte. Getting to that island was Ratner's top and greatest priority.  
  
"So, how's it goin', man?" Danielle questioned as she grabbed another leg of chicken and chowed done. Jotley stood there, completely bewildered.  
  
The boy ignored her and grabbed her arm. "Hey bucko, what do you think you're doing? I'm not done yet!"  
  
"I don't care. The captain's not here and I don't think he wants you gallavanting around the ship." he said as he tugged on her arm. Danielle slowly stood up.  
  
"Ok, but where are we goin'?"  
  
"To the lower decks. To the brig."  
  
Danielle squeaked. "I'm not going!! What if Captain Ratner gets mad that you put me there!? As a matter of fact, I think he will get mad!" Danielle was just trying to save her own skin. "And he might kill you! He might send you over board!! TO YOUR DEATH!"  
  
By then Danielle and Jotley were already out of the room and heading to the lower decks. She was about to make a run for it, but then saw the rather large sword he was carrying. She had second thoughts. "You can't do this to me!!"  
  
"Yeah, I can. And I am." he said as they reached the jail. He quickly opened the barred door and shoved her inside. She practically body slammed the bars wailing to get out.  
  
"This frickin' sucks!" she yelled right into his face since he was standing only inches from that bars, staring at her.  
  
He laughed before walking away. As he turned around, he was fidgeting with something in his pocket. Danielle watched very closely as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. A ring that looked very familiar. A ring that most certainly didn't belong to him.  
  
Danielle analyzed the ring closely before realizing whose ring it looked like. "Oh wow."  
  
()  
  
Samantha, Jack, Gibbs, and the others (including Rolland, who was still tied up) crept around the docks looking for Ana Maria's ship. But then Jack realized he didn't know the name of Ana Maria's new ship. He suddenly stopped creeping and stood up straight to look at the others. "Um, what is her ship even called?"  
  
"The Ana Maria." someone called out from the back of the group.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and turned around. "Aren't we the creative one." he mumbled. "She could've been a little more original..."  
  
They all continued to walk along, with Jack in front, trying to find her ship. Jack passed by a rather large ship with white writing on the front. He stopped abruptly when he realized what it said. He smiled and turned around to the others. "Alright gentlemen..." he glanced at Samantha, "and lady." Just at that moment, he heard Rolland fall to the ground. "Oh yes, and idiot... this is her ship. Now let's climb aboard, shall we?"  
  
As they got on board the Ana Maria everyone, in their own special way, felt some kind of sense of daring adventure. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into, but whatever it was, they had Jack Sparrow and they knew things were going to get good.  
  
()  
  
Danielle was sitting in her cell still. No one had come for her and she had given up on yelling and screaming. Not to mention she was still hungry.  
  
Thank God she still had her chicken leg.  
  
She plopped herself down on the damp, cold bottom of the cell and then began to much on the chicken leg. "Mmmm, this is pretty good."  
  
Danielle knew she couldn't stay there forever. Ratner still needed her for the exact directions to the Isla de Muerte.  
  
()  
  
And so the Ana Maria was off.  
  
Jack was at the helm with his compass while everyone went about exploring the ship, finding nice rooms to stay in... and checkin' out the kitchen (galley?).  
  
Gibbs went up to Jack for a moment. "Listen, Jack, aren't we goin' ta get any provisions 'fore we leave?"  
  
Jack looked a Gibbs and smiled. "Course not. Don't you trust Ana Maria? I'm very certain her ship has everything we'll need for our little adventure."  
  
Gibbs sighed and then walked away. Gibbs wasn't so sure about this anymore, but he trusted his captain's word.  
  
Then two men and a still-tied-up Rolland came up to Jack. "What do we do with him, Captain?" one asked.  
  
Rolland looked thoroughly disgusted as he glared at Jack. Jack threatened his life, but before this was all over, Rolland would see who was the better pirate. Oh yes, and who would 'get the girl.'  
  
Jack pondered for a moment. "Hmm, take him to the brig. We'll worry about him later." And with that then men walked away towards the lower decks of the ship.  
  
The next person to come up to Jack was Samantha. She looked at him and smiled. She now had the utmost gratitude and respect for Jack. When she met him for the first time back in the jail in Port Royal tow years ago, she was mildly creeped out and almost frightened by Jack. But now she looked at him very differently.  
  
"Thanks, Jack. For everything."  
  
Jack put an arm around her shoulder and they both stood there together. As friends? Maybe. Maybe not.  
  
Jack now looked at Samantha differently as well. When he first met her, he simply thought she was a pretty face, but this relationship evolved into something a little more complicated and a little more serious. He now looked at her with... something. I'm not quite sure what, considering this is Jack Sparrow we're talking about. But whatever it was, it was good.  
  
()  
  
Author's Note: Just as a side note, Ratner didn't know Jack had the compass or else he would've taken it from Jack and used it for himself (that is, of course, if he knew how the darned thing worked). And also cheers to those who were and still are hoping for a little Jack/Samantha lovin' going on. :-)  
  
Please review. 


	8. Interrogations and Conversations

Author's Note: Hi there. Welcome back. Nice to see ya. Anywho, please review.

And thanks for the reviews. They keep me motivated and wanting to write.

And it is official. Dawnie-7 is my homegirl!! :-) She's right there, reading and reviewing everything that I post, whether or not it's for PotC. ...She's awesome...

()

Chapter 8: Interrogations and Conversations

Ratner found Danielle later that night, asleep in her cell with a chicken leg next to her. He stared at her for a moment and pondered taking her out of the cell and to a nice room. He had second thoughts though when he realized that she might get a little violent if she was touched by anyone so he decided to just leave her where she was.

But suddenly he realized he needed her to take him... still... to the Isla de Muerte. That barred door opened up so fast...

"Get up. Get up." Ratner said as he shook Danielle's shoulders. "Get up, woman. Now!"

Danielle's eyes slowly opened. She looked around hoping that she would wake up somewhere that just wasn't there. But to her dismay, Ratner was right in her face. "Whadaya want? It doesn't even seem like morning yet." she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"That's because it's not. Now stand up or else I'll drag ya all the way to the wheel--"

"No!"

"--by your hair."

"Ok."

And with that, Danielle slowly stood up and Ratner directed her to the main deck. Now he would finally get to the island and have that gold.

()

Samantha was lounging around it her nice room. She found it shortly after her little 'thank you for everything, Jack' moment. She went exploring and found the galley, several other bedrooms, and then the brig. By the time she found that, Rolland was already there. The moment she saw him she quickly left.

But when she found her room, it was rather nice. The wood was a dark, almost red, color. There was a nice cot on one side of the room and a a large dresser on the other. Next to the bed was a bedstand was a new candle. Ok, the room wasn't the best, but it could've been worse. I mean, she could be Danielle. And that would just suck really bad.

So Samantha got really bored really fast. So she decided to find someone to talk to. She went up on deck and found Jack, but he was too busy doing his 'captain' thing, and besides, he seemed to be in a bit of a euphoric daze at the moment because he was now in charge of another ship after almost 2 years.

So she went walking around again. Suddenly she thought of her ring. She didn't know how the thought came to her, but it did, and now she was upset that her priceless ring was taken from her and now Jack was on this journey for it... and maybe something else, but that'll be brought up a little later in the story.

She went down to the brig to, in her words, interrogate Rolland.

()

"We are in the Caribbean, and getting to that island is going to be a pain. It's like looking for a needle in a hay stack."

Ratner looked at her, confused.

"Dude, how am I supposed to find my way to the frickin' island if we're surrounded by water that all looks the SAME?!?!"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the comment that got Danielle and really good smack on the face. Danielle stumbled back and then fell, holding her face. She looked up at Ratner, absolutely stunned.

Ratner got a very evil look in his eyes as he walked up to her and then knelt down beside her. "Yer not goin' to make a fool out of me in front of my crew. Do you understand? And you will show my the way to the island or I will kill ya. And as you know, I am a pirate, so you're death won't be at all pretty."

Danielle's eyes were wide. "Alrighty then. You got it, buddy. First just tell me where Port Royal is."

Ratner pointed to the south west.

"Ok, then it's that way." Danielle said as she nodded directly ahead of them.

Ratner smiled and stood up, holding his hand out for Danielle. Danielle took it. "You didn't have to hit me, ya know."

"You were getting too much of a stubborn attitude. And I'm still the captain." he said nonchalantly as they stood up.

()

Rolland was sitting in the far corner of his cell. His knees were slightly bent and his hands were draped over them. He didn't know what he was going to do or how he was going to get out of this. This was real bad.

But suddenly things got a bit better.

Samantha walked into the brig and stood in front of Rolland's cell. She just stared at Rolland and Rolland just stared at her, both with immense interest, I might add.

Samantha plopped down on the floor and folded her legs. Roland then made his way over to her. All that was seperating them was the bars of the cell.

"Rolland, where's my ring?" Samantha asked quietly. There was no use yelling at a good-looking guy. Yes, that's right, he was a pirate but he wasn't ugly.

Rolland looked at her and smirked. "My nephew has it, 'member?"

"And where's your nephew?"

"On the Dark Knight, presumably."

Samantha sighed. "Will I ever see my ring again?"

"Hmm... probably not."

There was a silence between them for a moment before Rolland spoke. "Is there somethin' between you and Sparrow?" Rolland asked a little dishearteningly. He was expecting a 'yes' answer.

Samantha broke eye-contact with Rolland for a moment, embarrassed. "No, actually. He's just my friend."

Unknown to Samantha, Rolland smirked. "From the looks of it, he seems like more than that."

"Well, he's not." Samantha said, a little annoyed. She was getting uncomfortable now. "You know, you're nephew didn't have to take my ring. And since you were right there when it happened, I know you had something to do with it."

"Yes, I did."

"Bastard."

"I'm a pirate. It's only right that I'm a bastard."

"Jack's not a bastard and he's a pirate."

"Then you don't know Jack so well."

"Then enlighten me, Rolland." she said with a hint of saracasm in her voice as she folded her arms.

Rolland laughed. He enjoyed talking to this woman. But then again, he enjoyed talking to all the pretty ladies.

()

Ratner took Danielle to a nice room on the Dark Knight. She helped, and so now she deserved a little more than the filthy brig.

As he pushed her into the room, she spoke, "Never found that Rolland guy, huh?"

Ratner stopped for a moment. "No, but I think he's still in Tortuga. We're going back for him later. He can take care of himself."

Danielle couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How can you do that to your crew member?! That's horrible!"

"You know nothing about being a pirate, do ya, lass?" Ratner said sarcastically. And with that he closed the door and left Daniele in the room by herlself.

"Bastard." Danielle mumbled as she walked to her cot, the same cot she woke up on earlier.

"G'night, Miss Jibowski!" Ratner said through the door in a rather annoyed voice. "And I know ya won't leave that room. You're not that stupid."

"Yeah, see you in the morning..." Danielle said as she made herself comfortable.

She closed her eyes and listened to Ratner's footsteps fade down the corridor. She finally fell asleep to the rocking of the ship.

()

Samantha, on the other hand, was far from falling asleep. "Oh my God, you're kidding me, right? I know Jack wants his ship, but he's not THAT self-focused."

"I'm telling you, whatever yer name is, that he doesn't care about your ring. He wants his ship back and thats all he's focused on."

"So now where's he going to get his ship back?"

"At the Isla de Muerte, if I'm not mistaken."

"And the Black Pearl's there?"

"Yes. They're holding Will n' Elizabeth Turner hostage.

"Oh yeeaah. That's right..."

"...Then, of course, the Dark Knight, my ship's there."

"Why's that there?"

"Because--"

Someone then grabbed Samantha's shoulder. She turned around and looked up only too see Jack giving Rolland the evil eye. The super evil eye.

"Leaver 'er alone, Rolland."

Rolland gave his trademark smirk as he looked at Jack. "She was the one who came ta me, Sparrow."

"I don't care. Talk to her again, and I kill you." Jack muttered.

Samantha stood up and looked at Rolland one more time. Her brows furrowed. She wanted to say something, but was at a loss for words. So she simply sighed and then walked out of the room, leaving Jack and Rolland in there alone.

Rolland watched her leave.

As she walked down the corridor to her room, she thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave those two alone like that. Oh well, their problem. They can solve it like two adults. Haha.

()

Jack knelt down so he was level with the now-smug Rolland.

"Didn't you say you were going to kill me anyway, Sparrow?" Rolland said.

"Of course I did, but I'd rather do it later and spare Sammi. I don't think she'd be too fond of watchin' you die... And stop lookin' at her like that."

Rolland smiled. "Like what?" he said innocently. He knew he was getting to Jack.

Jack reached through the bars of the cell and grabbed Rolland's collar, forcing him up against the cell. Rolland choked for a second. "I'm warning you, Thomas. Leave her ALONE."

Jack let go of Rolland and then the man backed away, holding his throat and breathing hard. "Sparrow, before this is over... it'll be jus' me n' you."

Jack then stood up and began to walk away and out of the brig.

"And we'll see who 'gets the girl' then..."

"Just go to sleep, Rolland. There's no use whinin' over a battle ya won't win." Jack said as he walked down the corridor.

()

Author's Note: Ooo, that last one had double meaning. But yeah, this seemed long. Sorry, I just wanted some more Rolland/Samantha/Jack interaction. Ok, please review. I know Jack seems a bit out of character for this chapter, but I can explain. He just really hates Rolland. Really.


	9. Finally There

Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews. They mean so much to me. And these are some interesting questions and comments that some of you might want answered or explained about the story... (1) "Do Samantha and Danielle get to see each other during their time in the Caribbean?" Well, think about it. Look over the basic plot and see who's going where and when. The answer you probably have in your head is the right one. (2) "Are Samantha and Jack ever gonna 'get the hook-up'?" This story is not a romance so it's not based around them two but then again I wanna play around with that idea. (3) "What about Pintel and Ragetti?" They will be somewhere in this story. This plot is only beginning to get good. (4) "Danielle's situation really sucks." Yes, yes it does. But that's how it's intended. You're supposed to think that.

And one last thing. I've started school, so please don't be mad if the updates slow down a little. I'll try my best to keep up with this but rumor has it that junior year is a BITCH at my school.

Ok, now on with the story. :-)

* * *

Chapter 9: Finally There 

Danielle woke up the next morning to Ratner's face. I know that sounds odd, but it's true. He was shaking the life out of her and telling her to get up because they were finally there.

Danielle sat straight up, not quite sure where she was at first. So confusion ripped through the expression on her face as she stood up and looked around. Then it finally hit her. She was still in the damn room on the damn ship in that damn Caribbean.

Danielle looked down at herself and noticed she was still wearing that green dress from the night before when she had dinner with Ratner. "Do I still have to wear this?" she said exhaustedly.

Before Ratner walked out of the room he turned to look at her with an expression of contemplation. "Hmm, no. Ya should, lass, but I know ya won't." His expression then changed dramatically to that of mischief. "But you better get on deck, Ms. Jibowski. We're finally at the Isla de Muerte."

That would've been the perfect time to walk out, but Danielle opened her mouth to make the moment awkward. "What's the Isla de--oh yeah! Heh, sorry. By the way, are we gonna have breakfast?"

Danielle frowned and then stretched when Ratner simply slammed the door and walked down the corridor. The Isla de Muerte was one place she really didn't want to go back to.

* * *

Samantha slowly opened her eyes, now preparing herself for either her home, or a boat. She woke up to the latter. She sighed and rubbed her eyes before she sat up and put her feet on the floor. 

She looked around the room drearily. As she remembered the events of the night before, she faintly smiled. No two men had ever argued over her before. She thought about it for a moment and then realized that Jack Sparrow, the man-whore to end all man-whores, was one of them, her smile faded. Just the thought that he sorta kinda liked her just weirded her out.

She looked up when her door opened. Jack's head popped through and looked at Samantha with a drunken smile. "Get up and eat some breakfast, love."

"We there yet?"

"No, but within the hour."

Samantha saw something flash within Jack's eyes and across his tanned features. It was something like anticipation. Jack wouldn't be this happy just to get Samantha's ring back. There was something else. Perhaps the fact that the Black Pearl was supposed to be there holding hostages by the names of William and Elizabeth Turner. But it wasn't exactly the hostages that interested him. Was Rolland really right? But that thought never crossed her mind and so she never asked about it.

Jack shrugged and closed the door when he saw the far-off look in Samantha's eyes. She was thinking about something, but Jack decided not to ask, so he left.

Samantha sat there for a moment before sighing and getting up. Yeah, she really was hungry.

* * *

While this entire story was going on my dear Readers, the Black Pearl was also on it's way to the Isla de Muerte. As a matter of fact, it already was there. It had been there for some time now and along with those dirty scallywag pirates was Will and Elizabeth Turner. 

On one side of the island sat the Black Pearl and on the other side sat the Dark Knight.

* * *

Danielle made her way up on deck and there stood the entire crew of the Dark Knight. They were all gossiping and chatting amongst themselves but they seemed pleased. They all had some kind of grubby, smug look on their faces. 

Ratner, however, stood behind the wheel and stared at the island that the ship was docked at. He wasn't smiling, but then again, he wasn't frowning, either. He seemed content. His dark eyes weren't even blinking, they were just focused on the fog-shrouded island.

Danielle, too, looked at the island. Her lips curled downward into something like a pouty frown and her eyesbrows furrowed. "This totally sucks."

Danielle quickly whipped her head around when she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder tightly. It was Ratner.

"Come now, Ms. Jibowski. It be time we get on that island." he smirked.

"Wait! I have to get on it too?"

"Aye."

* * *

By the time Samantha had eaten her breakfast they were at the island. Unknown to Samantha, though, Jack had seen both the Black Pearl and the Dark Knight, but he avoided them both and docked the AnaMaria as far away from them as he could. 

Samantha stood on deck. She pursed her lips and nodded her head. "Well, here we are. ...Great..."

Samantha looked over her shoulder to see several of the crew taking Rolland to one of the boats. He caught her eye for only a second, but that second sure was awkward and Samantha quickly looked away.

Jack then came up next to her. "Well, Sammi, shall we?"

The crew then got ready to go on the boats and head to the island.

* * *

Author's Note: So, my friends, now the story gets so much better and the good stuff, well... gets good. But do you know what's happening? All three ships are now at the island. Ok, anywho, please review. 


	10. The Caves of the Isla de Muerte

Author's Note: Here we are at chapter 10. Sorry it took eons to update. I feel bad about that. I freaking hate doing that. But sadly, I've done it before. But thanks to all who reviewed. Oh my God, you brighten my day and any suggestions you have I really take to heart and try to use.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Caves of the Isla de Muerte

Danielle was with Ratner and several other pirates on one of the row boats. She was not happy in the least. It was pretty obvious too since her arms were crossed tightly across her chest and her pouty frown turned into a vicious snarl.

"Aw, darlin', why are ya so upset?" Ratner said in a mocking tone as he smirked at her.

"I hate these pirates, I hate this boat, I hate this island, and I hate that damn treasure in that damn chest. But most of all I hate you." she grumbled.

Ratner ignored her comment as they came closer to the island. There was a little cave they were coming too and Danielle remembered it immediately.

They entered the cave and all was eerily silent and calm, but it wouldn't be that way for long.

* * *

Samantha sat down in one of the row boats and waited for Jack, since she knew he would end up with her in the boat. Rolland was also in the same boat, all chained up and really uncomfortable, to say the least. Samantha couldn't bring herself to talk to him or even look back at him.

She looked over at Jack, who was still talking to Gibbs. They were whispering something to each that Samantha couldn't quite hear.

"Ya know they'll keep to the pirates code, love. They'll leave ya if they have too." a smooth, soft voice said from behind her. It was Rolland. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. She glanced over her shoulder for just a moment.

"Rolland, I will kill you. Now shut up." Jack said as he got into the boat with the two and the boat was slowly lowered. "Don't speak to her again."

Samantha glanced at Jack and then at Rolland once more. "Jack... why do you really want to go to this island? It's not for me, is it?"

Rolland was sending her subliminal messages and subtly telling her that Jack would, in a sense, betray her. And she was beginning to believe it.

* * *

The Dark Knight pirates (including Ratner and Danielle) that had crammed into the little row boats had now docked themselves on a small little platform of land about 100 meters into the cave.

Along the way, they had spotted gold, but Ratner told them to keep their filthy hands to themselves. The gold was not their first priority at this time.

Danielle didn't want to get out of the boat at first so she just sat there while the other pirates were practically falling over each other in anticipation. Ratner looked at her, annoyed.

"Get out of the damn boat, woman." he growled as he looked down at her.

"NO!" she said loudly as she grabbed the paddles and pushed the boat away from Ratner and floated away.

Ratner fell into the water as he grabbed one of the paddles to the boat. He pulled on it fiercely as Danielle pulled back. She squealed as she lost her grip on the oar and fell backwards into the boat. Ratner grabbed the edge of the boat and pulled it back to the shore.

This all happened in a matter of seconds.

The other pirates stared in interest while this was happening. Ratner then grabbed her arm and looked at them with such a grimace on his face it made them all shudder. "Are you scallywags going ta help me with her or do I have to do this all myself and make sure none of ya see a lick of food again?!" he yelled.

All at once a group a pirates scrambled over and grabbed her arms and hoisted her out of the boat. Ratner backed up and stared at her with something almost like hate. He then walked away.

But as he walked away, he spoke. "C'mon boys, and bring 'er with ya. We'll kill 'er later."

Danielle squirmed as they dragged her along.

They walked down a long corridor and soon they came to an opening. And in that opening was something that totally shocked Danielle. She wouldn't know whether to smile or cry.

* * *

All was silent between Jack, Samantha, and Rolland for a moment. Rolland sat there with a smirk, Jack continued to paddle to a cave that he saw in the distance, and Samantha sat there awkwardly.

Jack heaved a sigh before reaching a hand behind him and grabbing Rolland by the throat. Rolland gagged a little bit as he grabbed Jack's arm. Jack looked back at him. "I told you to not talk to 'er again. Did I not?" Jack said slowly. He glanced at Samantha who stared at him wide-eyed.

She knew that he knew that Rolland was saying things to her. Jack let go of Rolland and continued rowing. "Don't believe a word he says, Sammi. He's a lying, filthy scallywag who'll do anything to get out of a fix." Jack then glanced back at Rolland. "You'll get what's coming to you, Rolland. I promise you that."

Samantha was still awkward about all of this. She, truthfully didn't know who to believe. They were both pirates so they were definitely skilled in the art of lying. She knew Jack a little better though, so she trusted him more, but then again, he would do anything for his ship and even that gold on the island and for some suspicious reason Jack was acting unusually dark and serious. But Rolland knew more about Jack's past since he's been there through most of it and heard more about it so he might know what he's talking about, on the other hand, she knew nothing about Rolland and wasn't sure she could trust him.

All of this was going through her head as they reached the cave. Jack knew she was thinking about something, but decided against speaking.

But Samantha had made a decision in that brief moment. She wouldn't trust either of them.

* * *

When Ratner, Danielle, and the rest of the Dark Knight pirates reached the opening in the cave that led to the endless treasure of the Black Pearl, they saw something startling. Well, Danielle did anyway. Ratner saw it coming.

There stood all the Black Pearl pirates. Pintel, Ragetti and all the others that managed to survive. And off to the side sat Elizabeth and Will Turner, gagged and bound sitting on the floor of the cave.

Everyone stared at each other for a moment.

"'Ey! What are they doin' 'ere?!" cried Pintel in shock.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay, now that that's done... I can get to work on other chapters for this story and my other stories. But I am really dragging this on. It's boring me and it's probably boring you. So I'll just get on with things next chapter. I promise.


	11. The Battle Begins

Author's Note: LADIES (and possibly gentlemen...) HERE WE ARE AGAIN AT SO MUCH FUN!! PLEASE SIT DOWN, RELAX, AND ENJOY THE READING BECAUSE NOW WE'RE GETTIN' TO THE 'GOOD STUFF.'

Hehe.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Battle Begins

"Oh my GOD!" Danielle yelled. Her voice echoed and bounced off the walls. Everyone just continued to stare at each other.

Danielle's eyes darted from Will and Elizabeth to Pintel and Ragetti, her two buddies, to Ratner, who had this look of utter hatred and resentment plastered on his face.

Suddenly the whispers ensued. The Black Pearl pirates, including Pintel and Ragetti, spoke in hushed tones to each other, all of the staring or at least frequently glancing at Danielle. They never imagined they would ever see her again. Suddenly a man stepped out of the group of the pirates.

Twigg. The man who had punched Danielle the last time she made a little pit stop at the Caribbean. Danielle stared at him and slowly took a step back.

"You filthy wench!" he cried. "You disppeared and left us there ta die when you were the one who got us into this fix!" Twigg advanced on her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy. You don't understand the circumstances!" Danielle said as she continued to back up. She put her hands in front of her in defense.

"I understand perfectly well..." he mumbled.

Before Twigg could do anything else, Ratner put his hand on the man's chest. "I suggest ya not touch 'er. She's my problem now and if anybody will be killin' her, it's me." Danielle found this odd. She thought she was always such a nice, decent person, yet so many people now wanted to see her dead. Simply unfair.

The whole congregation watched as Twigg knocked Ratner's hand away. Anyone close to Ratner heard him growl lowly. He then whipped out his sword and plunged into Twigg's abdomen.

Danielle gasped, stepped back, stumbled, and fell with yelp.

* * *

The boat with Samantha, Jack, and Rolland continued to float along the corridor in the cave. They stared at the endless amount of gold the littered the bottom.

Rolland forgot about the situation with Samantha and Jack and smiled slowly to himself. The gold that he and his crew members were supposed to be rewarded was right within his grasp. This was the promised land. "Finally." he whispered.

Jack whipped around. "Oh, finally what, Rolland? Finally reaching the Isla de Muerte? Finally getting the gold?" Jack turned around and chuckled softly. "I think not, my friend."

Jack quieted down and the three of them listened as the sound of metal hitting metal reached their ears. Sword fighting.

"Well, it seems we shall be encountering a bit of a problem then." Jack said jovially. He always loved a good fight. ...I never said fair, just good.

Samantha remained silent.

* * *

Danielle was scampering across the floor of the dirty cave. She was trying to make her way to Will and Elizabeth who were still struggling to get free from the ropes. She passed up Twigg while crawling to the newlyweds and she glanced at him. He was on the floor and a rather large pool of blood had formed around his torso. He was definitely dead. Danielle thought she was going to throw up.

Pirates everywhere were fighting. The Dark Knight against the Black Pearl. Danielle was on the floor, thank God, when it happened so she wasn't gutted like a fish before she even had the chance to run. Everyone just charged at each other when Twigg hit the floor.

No one even realized Danielle was down there. They were too busy fighting each other off to even notice she was alive anymore. They noticed her enough to jump over her when she was in the way, though. Even Ratner was more busy at this point fighting the new captain of the Black Pearl, some guy named Bo'sun.

The very second Danielle got to Will and Elizabeth she took the handkerchief form around their neck and untied the ropes.

"What are you doing here?" Will said suspiciously. He knew she was weird the minute he met her two years ago.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, reacted quite differently. "Oh thank you!"

Danielle smiled at Elizabeth. "Anytime." But she grimaced at Will. "That's what I get for saving you? Thanks a lot buddy." Will never responded.

The three then got up and tried to get the hell outta there.

* * *

Jack docked the boat and the three got out. Well, more like Samantha go out and then Jack dragged Rolland out.

The three walked through the cave until they came to the opening and saw the dozens of pirates clanging their swords together and spitting horrible insults at each other.

Several pirates stopped to stare at Jack, Samantha, and Rolland. More people they didn't expect. Shocking. The rest continued to fight and after a few moments the ones who were staring soon continued to fight their enemies. They had bigger things to worry about than a forgotten-about, raggad, old, used-to-be pirate captain.

It was a spur-of-the-moment thing, but Rolland then darted off away from Jack and towards Ratner, his captain. Jack just watched him, thinking that he would simply die in the fight, so he let him go.

Rolland had Ratner use his sword and cut through the rusty chains that bound his hands.

"I see yer back, Rolland. Where the 'ell were ye?"

"Jack Sparrow had me captaive for a while, but don't worry he'll be taken care of."

"Sparrow's 'ere??!! He _better _be dealt with."

Rolland nodded his head and ran off and grabbed the sword of one of the fallen pirates, and off he went to fight. Jack was on his list, but at this point the Black Pearl needed to be dealt with.

Jack and Samanta stepped back into the shadows, not wanting to get involved just yet. But something caught Samantha's eye. A young man on the opposite side of the cave. A young man who look familiar. A young man by the name of Jotley. He was up against one of the walls of the cave, not fighting anyone. He looked nervous and had his hand on the hilt of his sword, which was still sheathed. This whole piracy thing just wasn't for him.

Samantha then ran off around the edge of the cave to get the boy and the piece of her property he had. He was the whole reason she was here. She left Jack standing there, who actually _continued_ to stand there for quite some time. This wasn't his battle just yet.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, just as a side note, Bo'sun was in the movie. He was the big African guy that hit Elizabeth when she first got onto the Black Pearl. Ok, anywho, review!!!


End file.
